warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonfeather's Story
Blurb NightClan is an unofficial Clan, hidden away by mountains in a place known as the Dream World. A dark place where few plants grow on the stony ground, NightClan is home to dark and evil cats who value death above all. Their wicked leader, Starlessriver, and her mate and deputy, Moonslash, have taught them how to put their faith in their leadership rather than the Ancestors. However, among all these evil, bloodthirsty cats, there is one who lacks vengeance and hatred in her heart. Moonfeather, daughter of Starlessriver and Moonslash, may be the one to change everything about the Clan...for good. Allegiances NightClan (Unofficial Clan) Leader: Starlessriver-night-black she-cat with one yellow eye, one electric blue eye, a missing fang with a scarred gum, an elegantly long tail, and one long, snakelike, hooked fang protruding over her bottom lip, mother to Moonkit Deputy: Moonslash-black tom with amber eyes and short, thick fur Medicine Cat: Russetpelt-dark red tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes Apprentice-Furzepaw-'''black-and-white tom with green eyes '''Warriors: Silverstone-silver tabby she-cat with golden eyes Apprentice-Marshpaw Adderslash-dark brown tom with black flecks, green eyes Shinystone-dark gray-and-black patched tom with pale blue eyes and black-tipped ears Cloverfoot-yellow tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes Apprentice-Logpaw Mangletail-long-furred, light brown tabby tom with a matted, bushy tail and orange eyes Bearfang-tortoiseshell she-cat with scruffy fur and green eyes Martenfang-light brownish-gray tom with blue eyes and black paws Apprentice-Heronpaw Watertail-blueish-gray she-cat with green eyes Blizzardface-black tom with a snowy-white face, yellow eyes Apprentice-Bluepaw Blackfang-dark gray-and-white tom with yellow, blackened teeth and orange eyes Brownwing-dark tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice-Elmpaw Ravenfrost-black tom with white dots under his blue eyes Apprentice-Mistypaw Apprentices: Marshpaw-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Logpaw-dark brown tom with black flecks and yellow eyes Heronpaw-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Elmpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with black patches over green eyes Bluepaw-blue-gray tom with amber eyes and short, thick fur Mistypaw-silvery white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes Queens: Quickrunner-swift dark gray she-cat with silver stripes and amber eyes, mother of Yewkit, Berrykit, and Birdkit Heatherstalk-black-and-white she-cat with brown patches and yellow eyes, mother of Tinykit, Cloudkit, Thunderkit, and Brackenkit Morningbreeze-silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, mother of Emberkit and foster mother of Moonkit Elders: Dappleface-black she-cat with a white, gray-speckled face and yellow eyes Moosepelt-dark brown tom with black paws and ears, yellow eyes Kits: Yewkit-cream tabby tom-kit with amber eyes and dark gray flecks Berrykit-dark gray she-kit with blue eyes Birdkit-dark gray-and-white she-kit with green eyes Tinykit-very small black-and-white she-kit with green eyes Cloudkit-fluffy brown-and-white she-kit with amber eyes Thunderkit-dark gray tom-kit with blue eyes and silver streaks Brackenkit-golden tom-kit with brown spots and green eyes Emberkit-dark gray tabby tom-kit with black stripes and silver flecks Moonkit-black she-kit with striking gray eyes and a white crescent moon-shape on her chest HorseClan Leader: Horsestar-small, long-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a half-black-half-white face, blue eyes, and a long, bushy black tail with a ginger tip Apprentice-Arrowpaw Deputy: Sparrowblaze-black tom with yellow eyes, a dark orange underside, a white stripe down his spine, and a black-and-white striped tail Apprentice-Littlepaw Medicine Cat: Darkmist-sleek, dark gray she-cat with short, thick fur and dark green eyes Apprentice-Barkpaw Warriors: Birchstripe-huge, short-furred, cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice-Redpaw Blackbear-massive, battle-scarred black tom with yellow eyes Apprentice-Cedarpaw Goldentail-handsome, shiny, golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice-Rockpaw Falconfall-pretty, gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Apprentice-Ashpaw Wheatfur-very pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Cornpelt-white-and-yellow patched tom with green eyes Honeywish-white she-cat with blue eyes and golden tabby patches Apprentice-Chivepaw Vixenfur-dark red she-cat with thick fur, yellow eyes, and a bushy, white-tipped tail Foxfrost-white tabby she-cat with ginger stripes and blue eyes Snipewing-gray-and-white tom with green eyes Apprentice-Flamepaw Thornstripe-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and black stripes Brazenheart-golden-brown tom with green eyes Wolfpeak-solid gray tom with short, clumpy fur and amber eyes Apprentice-Shadowpaw Brindleshade-huge brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice-Eaglepaw Moonflight-black she-cat with green eyes, a broad head, white ears, white paws, and a white tip on her tail Apprentice-Sunpaw Icewind-lean white tom with gray ears and ice-blue eyes Larkstream-black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Arrowpaw-black tabby she-cat with silver stripes and electric blue eyes Sunpaw-yellow she-cat with green eyes Redpaw-dark red tom with a white underside and green eyes Littlepaw-primarily black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes and flecks of russet, tan, brown, and ginger Ashpaw-long-furred dark gray she-cat with black smudges and amber eyes Shadowpaw-dark gray, almost black, she-cat with dark green eyes and white-tipped ears Flamepaw-bright orange tom with white paws and yellow eyes Cedarpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, a white tail, and unusual sea-green eyes Barkpaw-black tom with huge amber eyes, a twisted hind leg, and prickly, bushy fur, in training to become a medicine cat Chivepaw-brown-and-black tom with green eyes Queens: Owlnight-black she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes Gingerbird-very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Frozenfur-pretty, long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes and silver-tipped fur Talltulip-long-legged tortoiseshell she-cat with stormy green eyes Dawnberry-dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a white stripe on her head Kestrelheart-brown she-cat with green eyes and a white chest Poppystem-cream she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Aldermist-cream-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes Elders: Glowfoot-pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Bladeclaw-dark gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes and sharp claws, retired due to hearing loss Tinytail-small, gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and a short, thin tail Shadypool-dark gray she-cat with green eyes and a black stripe on her forehead Gorsebush-grizzled, matted, long-furred gray tom with amber eyes and a broad, flat face Snowdrop-white she-cat with orange eyes Waspstripe-yellow tom with black stripes and green eyes Cloudwhisker-soft, fluffy black-and-white she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes Blindwillow-pale gray she-cat with pure white eyes, oldest cat in HorseClan StreamClan Leader: Wrenstar-black-and-white tom with amber eyes Deputy: Swiftmoth-gray-and-brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Amberwhisker-orange-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Happyfeather-yellow-and-gray patched tom with green eyes Apprentice-Hollypaw Foxstorm-ginger she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice-Dogpaw Redriver-reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes Sheepcloud-curly-furred, white she-cat with yellow eyes Timberclaw-brown tabby tom with blue eyes and black paws Applewolf-gray tom with ginger splotches and green eyes Rivertail-gray tom with a long tail and amber eyes Apprentice-Stripepaw Emberwave-black-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice-Nettlepaw Yelloweyes-white she-cat with yellow eyes Docktail-black tom with brown-and-white patches, yellow eyes Goosewhisker-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Tigertail-dark orange tom with black stripes and yellow eyes Apprentice-Snowpaw Apprentices: Hollypaw-short-furred white she-cat with dark red patches, blue eyes, and a bushy tail Snowpaw-white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a bushy tail Nettlepaw-gray-and-black tom with yellow eyes Dogpaw-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white ears Stripepaw-white tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes Queens: Longstripe-white she-cat with a long black stripe down her back and blue eyes Beechshine-white she-cat with dark red patches and green eyes Wavypelt-curly-furred gray she-cat with green eyes Mothfur-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Skystream-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Jayfrost-blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes Violetheart-pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes Firefur-bright orange tom with yellow eyes Nightfoot-black tom with blue eyes Blueclaw-blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes TreeClan: Leader: Crumpledstar-pale yellow tabby tom with green eyes, black stripes, and a crooked tail Deputy: Graysky-pale gray tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Dovestripe-misty, blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Beechwhisker-brown-and-yellow patched tom with green eyes Apprentice-Raccoonpaw Maplefur-ginger she-cat with white ears and paws, blue eyes Apprentice-Blossompaw Rosefoot-pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice-Petalpaw Nutclaw-nut-brown tom with cream spots and yellow eyes Apprentice-Whitepaw Mallowtooth-pale yellow tom with blue eyes Nickear-gray-and-black tom with a severely nicked ear and amber eyes Apprentice-Juniperpaw Oakwish-reddish tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws Quicksquirrel-grayish-brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice-Stormpaw Swiftclaw-silver spotted tom with amber eyes Sprucepelt-dark brown tabby tom with black spots and blue eyes Cypressclaw-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentices: Raccoonpaw-gray tom with black ears, a black-and-white striped tail, and a black mask over his green eyes Whitepaw-long-furred white she-cat with yellow eyes Juniperpaw-brown she-cat with white tabby stripes Stormpaw-dark gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes Blossompaw-white-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Silverminnow-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Alderfire-brown she-cat with a ginger chest, ginger ears, and ginger paws Treeheart-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Elders: Frostfang-white tom with a black underside and amber eyes Turtletoe-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and an extra toe Scarletwhisker-dark red she-cat with blue eyes Foxberry-ginger she-cat with black paws StoneClan Leader: Deadstar-light gray tom with one blue eye and a slash through a white eye as well as a torn ear Deputy: Bloodsplotch-gray tom with dark red splotches and yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Emberstone-gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes Warriors: Pansypetal-white-and-ginger patched she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice-Sandypaw Amberfur-golden-brown she-cat with green eyes Goldmoon-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice-Adderpaw Whiskerpad-gray-and-brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice-Tigerpaw Ebonyspots-white tom with black specks and green eyes Apprentice-Pricklypaw Geckotail-long-furred ginger she-cat with black speckles and yellow eyes Apprentice-Petalpaw Mouserun-dusky brown she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes Lioness-matted yellow she-cat with a white muzzle, dark blue eyes, and a fierce temper Apprentice-Gingerpaw Fierytail-ginger tom with green eyes and white paws Apprentice-Mosspaw Bearslash-shaggy, matted, long-furred tom with green eyes Apprentice-Wormpaw Rookclaw-battered black tom with soft fur and amber eyes Apprentice-Boulderpaw Kinkfoot-brown-and-white she-cat with a missing foot and yellow eyes Apprentices: Sandypaw-pale ginger tom with blue eyes Adderpaw-dark brown tom with yellow eyes and black spots Pricklypaw-light brown she-cat with prickly fur and green eyes Petalpaw-white she-cat with blue eyes Gingerpaw- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Mosspaw-black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes Wormpaw-solid brown tom with amber eyes Boulderpaw-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes Elders: Frostbite-cold-hearted gray tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Manglewhisker-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and twisted whiskers Piperwhisker-she-cat with flecked gray, black, and white fur, green eyes Cats Outside Of Clans Avery-ginger she-cat with cream-colored eyes, a farm cat Marco-cream-and-ginger patched tom with dark amber eyes Prologue Moonfeather stood still, allowing the Moonstream's light to flood through her dark pelt, illuminating each hair and claw. Squinting through the blinding light, she was able to make out a snowy white cat approaching her. "Hello, Moonfeather," purred the white she-cat as the light faded into a starry sky. StarClan had arrived! Unable to speak, Moonfeather dipped her head in greeting. "My name is Petalstorm," continued the white cat, "and I am here to give you part of your gift. Are you ready?" Moonfeather nodded, her paws tingling. "Then let us begin," meowed Petalstorm. "Your new life is about to start." Chapter One The moon's light flooded the stony ground. Moonkit padded around, looking for Morningbreeze, her foster mother. As the leader of NightClan's kit, she had to be cared for by another queen due to her mother's abundant duties. "Morningbreeze! Where are you?" mewled Moonkit, looking around. After looking around the rocky, blue-gray camp, she spotted the queen's tail sticking out of the apprentice den. Nosing her way into the den, Moonkit saw Morningbreeze scolding three apprentices. "And remember, the next time I see you three sneaking extra prey for yourselves, Starlessriver will ''hear about it." With a snort, she turned and stalked away. Moonkit purred, peeking at the apprentices. "You got in trouble because you've been naughty!" she squeaked. The bigger apprentice, Marshpaw, hissed at her. "Go away!" the young cat snarled. "Eek!" squealed Moonkit. Frightened, she scrambled over to Morningbreeze, who was not in the nursery. "What happened?" she meowed. "Marshpaw hissed at me!" cried Moonkit. Morningbreeze wrapped her soft tail around Moonkit. "It's okay," she purred. "Marshpaw is just a big bully. However, lust for vengeance is rather nice." Just then, a yowl sounded. "All cats gather immediately!" Moonkit peered out of the den at the stony area. ''Wow, ''she thought, ''the ground sure looks hard. ''Suddenly she spotted her mother perched atop a huge rock. "Look!" she cried. "It's my mother!" Morningbreeze looked out, her ears twitching. "So it is," she mewed. "Come back inside." She bent her neck to lick Moonkit's head. Unlike most kits, Moonkit enjoyed being groomed. It actually felt very good! "Do my neck. It itches," she purred, allowing herself to be nudged back inside. "Shh!" hissed Morningbreeze. "Don't you know that open purring is strictly foridden? Starlessriver made us swear an oath never to do it!" Moonkit was taken aback. "Why?" she mewed, confused. This was very strange! Didn't Starlessriver want them to have fun? "Because she said so," snapped Morningbreeze. "Come on, little one. It's time for your nap." Moonkit peered out of the den once more. "Will I ''ever ''be allowed out of the nursery?" she whined, making the big-eyed face at Morningbreeze. The big-eyed face always worked on her, maybe it work work now. But Morningbreeze shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's the rules. If you break the rules you could be punished," she said. "Aww!" Disappointment pricked at Moonkit's black pelt. Why wasn't she allowed to do anything? It was so unfair to her. Moonkit looked around the den at the other kits. They were roughly play-fighting with each other. Moonkit watched as Brackenkit pinned Yewkit down and bit until Yewkit screamed in pain. "Stop it!" cried Moonkit. "You're hurting him! Just because everyone else is mean doesn't mean that you have to be mean, too." Brackenkit rounded on her. "What did you just say to me?" he growled. Moonkit slowly backed away. "Sorry," she whispered. Brackenkit sprang on her and bit her neck hard. Sharp, stinging pain flared through her neck and she screeched in agony. "Stop! Stop!" she cried. Her eyes grey blurry and she felt herself go limp in his jaws. "Next time think about what you say to me, you little twerp!" Brackenkit barked as he released her. Moonkit shuddered on the cold ground, suddenly seeing stars. Morningbreeze suddenly appeared back in the den. "How dare you!" she yowled, seething with rage. She bent down and sniffed the bite marks on Moonkit's neck. Then she pinned Brackenkit down and began to cuff his ears harshly. "You...don't...hurt...other...kits!" she yowled. Moonkit stirred. The pain, oh the pain... She finally blacked out, and was unresponsive as Morningbreeze picked her up and carried her to the medicine den. Russetpelt was busy sorting herbs. "Great Ancestors!" he yelped. "Where's my watermint?" Morningbreeze padded in and gently set Moonkit on a cozy nest. Moonkit opened her eyes. Was she in the realm of the Ancestors? A paw prodded her side. "Please roll over." No, she wasn't in the realm of the Ancestors. She was in the medicine den, with its strong scent of herbs and Russetpelt's kind, worried face looming over hers. She grunted in pain as she rolled over onto her stomach so that Russetpelt could have a look at her back. "Is it bad?" she whimpered. Russetpelt peered closer. "It looks a little deep, though not the deepest kit would that I've seen." His eyes clouded. "I can fix her right up, Morningbreeze," he promised as he nudged her. Moonkit squealed. That hurt! Suddenly another cat walked in with a grave face. Starlessriver! ''More coming soon!